


Her hair, her hair

by HappyLeech



Series: Ghost Girl OTP [1]
Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eye Trauma, F/F, Gen, Ghost Girl OTP - Freeform, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, came back wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghosts fight in the hospital<br/>--<br/>Another experiment in writing violent, gorey fic uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her hair, her hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueVelvetStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetStars/gifts).



When she discovers the ghost with the long, dark hair, the nurse is pleased. 

It starts when she trips over piles of long hair, legs betraying her, sending her toppling. She mutters curses and threats and blood into the floor, strands of long hair, floating around her, in her mouth. But when it lingers and does not leave the nurse winds her fingers in it and pulls. She is fishing for something and she does hope its something that she can rip into and tear. As she pulls and pulls, winding her hands in serpentine threads of black, there is a sound. A screech.

The nurse smiles.

When she discovers the nurse with the shining gold locks, the woman is angered.

It starts when she ventures out of her safe haven, the subway where she roams, where she hunts for men in blue shirts and women in purple skirts. The town she is in is unfamiliar, and she traps herself in a building, teeth gnashing as she winds herself through the halls, trying to find an exit. Then, there is a tug. A yank. Someone pulling at her hair, making it hurt. With eyes blind, enraged, she slithers back to the source.

The woman snarls.

The fight is long, bloody, deadly. The nurse relinquishes her throat to the woman, and in exchange slides on finger, two fingers in to an eye, digging for something as blood flies. There is a popping sound, and the woman screams. There is a crunching sound, and the nurse gasps. In the end there are broken ribs and shattered arms, torn faces and bloody bodies, ghosts intertwined in anger and hatred and _“yesyesYESsomeonenew”_

When the nurse recovers, for she has been hurt before, she has lost eyes and skin, bones and breath, and she knows how to awaken fast, she tumbles away from the pile of hair and hatred, broken bones digging into splitting skin. 

_“ItchesitchesITBURNS”_ she whimpers, stocking feet gliding above pools of blood as she tries to find some place not blanketed in long black hair to curl up and weep.

When the woman recovers, it is with vengeance and hatred in her veins still, and she stumbles to broken feet, hissing out threats as she tried to find her bearings. At first her thoughts are of a man in a dirty blue coat, a man with knives and filthy, foul words, when sobs and cries reach her half-deafened ears.

The nurse with the pretty golden hair is against the wall, on the floor, curled around herself as the scent of fresh blood, spoilt blood, blood dirty and old, flows from cut arms. The woman hisses, the nurse hisses back. There is a blow, then another. The nurse does not fight back, not now, and the woman loses interest in her inactive toy. 

-

The woman is still trapped, but the nurse, the nurse who fought and tore and smiled in her bloodshed, is there. At first she did not take to the woman, _“doctordoctorLEAVEmebe”_ , but time and blood and crooning have warmed her. 

Fingers tangled in golden blond hair pull as arms weaving in silken black hair twist, and the ghosts fall in on themselves, fighting and crying, regrets and threats between the two.

The woman takes a doctor, lost from a safer world, and rummages within his chest and hangs him with her hair.

The nurse strikes a man in a dirty blue coat, even with the wounds she gained in return, relishing the looks of hatred and pain she received as blood drip, drip, dripped down his face, down her face.


End file.
